Digital information can be transmitted from a first location to a second location. In one example, the digital information can be an instruction for an action to be performed at the second location. If the digital information is tampered with during transit, then an incorrect action can occur at the second location. Depending on the incorrect action, this result can have dire consequences. Therefore, it can be desirable to securely transmit the digital information.